


Монстр

by KalasyrTiaan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalasyrTiaan/pseuds/KalasyrTiaan
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Монстр

Все небо заволокли тучи. Крупные капли дождя били в окно, молнии резали небосвод своими яркими вспышками, раскатистый гром содрогал небо и землю. Ветер раскачивал деревья, грозясь вырвать их с корнем. Сэм сидел на полу, поглощённый темнотой, что царила не только в комнате, но и в его душе. Воспоминания о содеянном нахлынули на него. Он плакал. Ему было больно.  
— Сэм, — подал голос ангел, стоявший в дальнем углу комнаты. Но охотник не ответил, даже не шелохнулся, будто бы и вовсе не слышал его.  
— Сэм, — уже более напористо сказал Кас, присаживаясь рядом с Винчестером, на холодный пол. — Прошу, ответь. Мы волнуемся за тебя. Я волнуюсь за тебя.  
— Кас, уйди, — сухо бросил Сэм, не поворачивая головы.  
— Нет, не уйду. Да, я не понимаю всех ваших, человеческих чувств, но это не значит, что я не могу постараться понять тебя, Сэм. Понять, что ты чувствуешь. Прошу, откройся мне, — с надеждой прошептал Кастиил, кладя руку на щёку охотника и поворачивая его лицо к себе. Свет мелькавших за окном молний освещал лицо Винчестера и ангелу были отчётливо видны мокрые дорожки слёз. — Ты — мой друг. И я хочу помочь.  
Ангел так и не убрал руки, а вместо этого поглаживал лицо друга, стирая большим пальцем проступающие слезинки.  
Сэм помолчал с минуту, собирая все мысли, что терзали его, в одну ёмкую, и начал:  
— Кас, ты не понимаешь. Я чуть не убил Бобби, и ради чего?! О Боже, а сколько невинных убил, сколько жизней загубил? Я — монстр. Мне нет места рядом с вами.   
Истерика охотника начала набирать обороты, голос то и дело срывался, он путался в словах, запинался, но продолжал говорить. А ангел слушал и не решался его прерывать, — Все, что я могу сделать — это забиться в самую маленькую щель и ждать смерти. Может, хотя бы тогда я смогу искупить свою вину.  
— Ох, Сэм, — выдохнул Кас, покачивая головой. Вновь глянув на Винчестера, что стал выглядеть таким маленьким, беззащитным, хрупким, ангел заключил его в свои объятия. — Не говори так. То был не ты, а другой человек. Им двигали только сухой расчет и корыстие. — Кастиэль пытался успокоить охотника, поглаживая его по спине прижимая все сильнее. — Сэм, ты чувствуешь. Боль, горечь, обиду. Именно боль делает нас теми, кто мы есть, лепит нас как личность. Тот, кто был до тебя не чувствовал ни сострадания, ни привязанности. В этом твоя сила, Сэм. Ты чувствуешь весь спектр эмоции. И знаешь, я бы хотел быть на твоём месте. Я хочу чувствовать и, кажется, у меня начинает получаться. В следующий раз не нужно отгораживаться от нас. Дай помочь тебе. Вместе, я уверен, мы сможем справиться со всем.  
Всхлипывания над ухом Кастиила сошли на нет. Сэм обнял ангела в ответ и ещё долго не отпускал.  
Гроза прекратилась, небо потихоньку начало освобождаться от оков туч. Стало спокойно.


End file.
